Sans plus aucun but dans la vie
by Chawia
Summary: "Il était toujours surchargé de travail, écrasé par des responsabilités de toutes sortes." Traduction de "Without purpose", OS de Raserei Hojo.


Note : cet OS est la traduction de _Without purpose_, une histoire écrite par Raserei Hojo qui m'a très gentiment accordé la permission d'en donner une version en français.

* * *

><p>Il était toujours surchargé de travail, écrasé par des responsabilités de toutes sortes.<p>

C'était vrai – il était tellement occupé qu'il avait à peine le temps de s'asseoir pour souffler un peu. Il y avait toujours des choses à faire, des endroits où aller, des gens à rencontrer. La journée filait si rapidement qu'il lui semblait parfois ne s'être péniblement extrait de son lit que quelques courtes heures auparavant.

La plupart des jours débutaient aux environs de cinq heures du matin. Tôma se levait, prenait une douche, s'habillait et terminait quelque paperasse de la veille. Le petit-déjeuner était, malheureusement, optionnel. Vers sept heures, il était déjà au travail alors que sa femme se levait à peine.

Il discutait avec ses employés, s'amusant parfois à en faire paniquer certains – comme Sakano – sans quitter un seul instant le sourire enjoué que tout le monde lui connaissait. Ce sourire exquis si soigneusement étudié. Ce même sourire qui inspirait le respect à bon nombre de personnes et en terrifiait quelques autres – ce sourire-là.

Aux alentours de onze heures, Toma passait un coup de fil à Eiri – qui, la plupart du temps, refusait de décrocher – et dans ces cas-là, il téléphonait à son épouse. C'était alors Mika qui lui donnait des nouvelles de son frère. Généralement, il n'y avait aucunement matière à s'inquiéter. Quant elle lui disait qu'Eiri ne mangeait pas, Tôma notait dans son agenda de faire un saut chez lui avec une boîte de pâtisseries. Quand elle lui disait qu'Eiri ne dormait pas, il faisait répéter Shûichi toute la journée, loin de son beau-frère afin que celui-ci puisse achever son travail et se reposer.

Dernièrement, les nouvelles étaient très bonnes.

_« Il a l'air si heureux_, lui disait Mika. _J'entends son sourire dans sa voix. »_ Il s'agissait clairement là de ce que Tôma souhaitait entendre.

Arrivé midi, il se rendait au Studio 1 pour répéter avec son propre groupe. Avec Ryûichi, toutefois, rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu. Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien reprendre d'anciennes chansons qu'en composer de nouvelles, sous le coup d'une inspiration subite. Peu importait la direction que prenait leur musique, ils demeuraient toujours productifs. Ils étaient, après tout, les Nittle Grasper.

Parfois, Ryûichi ne se montrait pas de la journée. _« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à chanter »_, se bornait-il à dire quand Tôma finissait par l'appeler. D'autres fois, c'était Noriko qui se chargeait de lui téléphoner et elle se montrait nettement moins conciliante dans ses propos.

Invariablement, Ryûichi rétorquait _« Mais il n'y a rien de prévu au planning ! Il n'y a même pas de compétition ! »_

Aussi triste cela fût-il, les plaintes de Ryûichi étaient fondées. Tandis que les Bad Luck, de manière irréfutable, se hissaient lentement vers le sommet des charts, les Nittle Grasper n'avaient plus nulle part où aller. Ils occupaient la place numéro un, écrasant toute concurrence de leur suprématie. Qu'y avait-il d'autre à faire pour un groupe déjà au sommet ? Conserver sa place ou la céder.

Dernièrement, les répétitions se faisaient de moins en moins fréquentes.

L'après-midi venue, Tôma consacrait son temps à remplir des papiers et écouter des bandes de démo, émanant d'inconnus pleins d'espoir ou de ses propres poulains. La plupart du temps, ces bandes finissaient à la poubelle. N-G Productions ne disposait que d'un nombre limité de places et il ne suffisait pas d'arriver avec de grands yeux humides pour en décrocher une.

Certains jours, il déjeunait, et d'autres pas. Tout dépendait s'il avait le temps de le faire, si même il se rappelait de le faire, et il s'il n'était pas déjà cinq heures de l'après-midi.

Parce qu'à dix-sept heures, chaque jour, Tôma cessait abruptement toute activité. S'il était au beau milieu d'une réunion, il s'excusait poliment et regagnait son bureau. Si quelqu'un venait à s'y trouver, il lui adressait un sourire et le priait de s'en aller.

Et quand il était seul, à dix-sept heures précises, il fermait sa porte à clé, ordonnait aux secrétaires de l'accueil de ne prendre aucun appel lui étant destiné – il rappellerait plus tard – s'asseyait à son bureau et s'abîmait dans ses souvenirs, le bout des doigts joints devant lui.

Un instant de silence et de recueillement.

C'était à peu près à cette heure – mais à New York et non Tôkyô – qu'Eiri avait brutalement perdu une chose précieuse et irremplaçable.

Un terrible fardeau à porter, pour Eiri et pour lui. Eiri, si pur et innocent, en était resté brisé. Sa confiance avait été mise en pièces, et ce jour-là il avait changé, pour le pire. Car si l'on ne pouvait accorder sa confiance à la personne qui avait tenu votre cœur au creux de ses mains, à qui d'autre pouvait-on se fier ? Pour Tôma, la charge était d'autant plus lourde qu'il en portait seul la culpabilité. Il avait conscience que tout était arrivé par sa faute, son incapacité à appréhender la situation, et il se montrait depuis d'une extrême vigilance.

Une fois ce moment de souvenir terminé, il appelait Eiri à nouveau. Le plus souvent, celui-ci répondait. Il avait fini par deviner la raison de ces appels tardifs. Il n'était plus l'enfant stupide et naïf que Tôma semblait croire – du moins le disait-il à tous ceux avec qui il avait encore des contacts.

La plupart du temps, leur conversation était brève. Bonjour, comment ça va, on discutera plus tard, et rien de plus. Mais, parfois, les dialogues étaient entrecoupés de silences et Eiri, agacé, finissait pas raccrocher. Néanmoins, les fois où il était de meilleure humeur, il pouvait rester près d'une heure au téléphone avec Tôma dans un silence quasi-complet.

Dernièrement, Tôma avait cessé d'appeler en fin d'après-midi.

Le soir venu, il rentrait enfin chez lui. De temps à autres il s'arrêtait en chemin chez un fleuriste et rapportait un bouquet de roses à Mika – pour se faire pardonner quelque occasion spéciale qu'il avait pu manquer. Il lui demandait toujours comment elle allait et si, étant enceinte, elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Mika se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel, habituée à composer seule au quotidien avec sa grossesse.

Ils soupaient tous les deux – des plats cuisinés habituellement – mais Tôma dînait quelquefois seul pendant que Mika faisait les boutiques avec des amies. Il se remettait ensuite à sa paperasse puis prenait un bain, avant d'enfin régler son réveil et se laisser tomber dans son lit.

Mais il ne s'endormait pas tout de suite. Il demeurait allongé sur le dos et fixait le plafond, sourcils froncés puisque personne n'était là pour le voir, et réfléchissait. Plus le temps passait et moins il avait de choses à faire, semblait-il. Eiri était heureux mais c'était grâce à Shûichi, non lui. Ryûichi rêvait de reprendre sa carrière en solo et passait de moins en moins de temps à répéter avec les Nittle Grasper. Mika était une femme forte, totalement indépendante, qui ignorait le sens du mot « désarmée ». En d'autres termes, elle n'avait nul besoin qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit pour elle.

En fin de compte, quelques courtes heures avant que son réveil ne sonne, Tôma finissait par s'endormir, et le lendemain, la journée se répétait.

Dernièrement, il n'avait plus envie que les journées se répètent.

Car ce que Tôma désirait le plus ardemment était être utile à quelqu'un. Quel but avait-il dans l'existence si les personnes qu'il souhaitait si désespérément protéger allaient parfaitement bien sans lui ? Comment pouvait-il expier la faute de New York alors que Shûichi le faisait plus ou moins à sa place ? Comment pouvait-il faire sourire Eiri quand celui-ci souriait déjà ?

Ryûichi n'avait pas besoin de lui, et Noriko était dans une situation familiale identique à la sienne, mariée avec un enfant – même si pour Tôma, l'enfant restait à naître. Si Ryûichi se remettait vraiment à sa carrière en solo, Noriko s'en retournerait sans doute auprès de sa famille et lui se retrouverait seul, cantonné à produire des artistes pour lesquels, tout à fait honnêtement, il n'avait pas le moindre intérêt.

Sans Eiri – ces deux mots provoquaient invariablement un douloureux serrement de cœur dans sa poitrine – et sans les Nittle Grasper, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se consacrer tout entier à son épouse – qui, malheureusement, n'avait nul besoin que quiconque se consacre à elle de cette façon. Elle ne voulait pas que Tôma l'étouffe comme il l'avait fait avec son frère. Elle était capable de se débrouiller seule, enceinte ou non.

Il était toujours surchargé de travail, écrasé par des responsabilités de toutes sortes, mais dernièrement, il n'avait plus aucun but dans la vie.

C'était devenu une corvée de se lever le matin. Certains jours il n'en avait aucune envie mais il se forçait tout de même à sortir du lit. Parce que, réalisait-il, si Mika était plus que capable de se débrouiller sans son aide, il n'en serait pas de même pour leur enfant.

Son enfant aurait besoin de lui, et à n'en pas douter, il prendrait soin de son fils ou sa fille avec toute l'attention d'un père dévoué. C'était cela, plus que tout autre chose, qui le tirait de son lit la plupart des matins.

FIN


End file.
